An LED display screen has become a new favorite in the current display field due to its advantages such as ultra-high definition display, high brightness, low gray level, low power consumption and long service life, which are unmatched by traditional display devices such as liquid crystal screens and projectors. It has been widely used in conference rooms, clubs, shopping malls, studios, and monitoring halls.
The pre-maintenance mode of the existing LED display products is mainly to fasten an LED lamp panel and a box by screws. When the LED lamp panel is disassembled, the LED lamp panel must be removed from the front of a display screen by using a screwdriver, so as to remove parts such as a power supply and a control panel on the back of a lamp panel for pre-maintenance. The maintenance mode requires a large number of fastening screws between the module and the box, which makes the maintenance time-consuming and laborious and easily damages lamp beads on the surface of the lamp panel during maintenance.
In order to solve the above problems in the LED display screen, the applicant discloses a magnetic torque stepless adjusting assembly, an adjusting tool and a display device in the Chinese patent application No. 201720417231.1. As shown in FIG. 1, a rotatable adjusting screw 1 is disposed on the inner side of an LED lamp panel, a connecting threaded hole 3 is disposed at a position corresponding to a box, and a magnetic member 2 is connected to the front end of the adjusting screw 1. At the time of mounting, the rear end of the adjusting screw 1 is aligned with the connecting threaded hole 3, and an operator holds a magnetic adjusting tool 4 which is disposed corresponding to the magnetic member 2. The magnetic adjusting tool 4 is provided with a magnetic member and is capable of attracting the magnetic member 2. When the magnetic adjusting tool 4 is rotated, the adjusting screw 1 can be rotated synchronously, so that the rear end of the adjusting screw 1 is screwed into the connecting threaded hole. The above structure can be independent of an LED dot pitch to achieve the pre-maintenance function. Furthermore, the flatness of the LED lamp panel can be adjusted by rotating the magnetic adjusting tool 4. However, the above structure has the following problems:
when the LED lamp panel and the box are connected, the adjusting screw 1 and the connecting threaded hole 3 need to be completely aligned, and then the magnetic adjusting tool 4 is rotated, so that the operation efficiency of the operator is low. Furthermore, the adjusting screw 1 and the connecting threaded hole 3 are susceptible to manufacturing errors, resulting in non-alignment, so that the LED lamp panel cannot be assembled normally.